Nezubirdon (Ultraman Legacy)
Nezubirdon is a two-headed bird Kaiju which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Nezubirdon, alongside Mogunetudon, Zeron, and Satan King, was unleashed by Alien Zuno Iqios in a bid to distract Ultraman Legacy and Spectreman so they could not disable the bombs he'd placed around the headquarters of AKDF Japan. The AKDF main team attempted to combat the monsters, but the four of them proved overwhelming, Nezubidron in particular using his flight capabilities to become a rather notable threat, every member of the team being glad he was nowhere near as fast as Rodan. Akira quickly pulled out his Legacy Spark after exiting the base with Jouju, and prepared to transform. Jouju put out his hand. "Overlords of Nebula 71, I request permission to transform into Spectreman." he said. "Wait, you need to ask permission to transform?" Akira asked. "Yes." Jouju answered, an air of confusion in his voice, as if this were an odd question. "Sucks for you man." Akira replied "I can do it just like....this!" With that, Akira held his Legacy Spark up high and transformed into Ultraman Legacy. Jouju was just a bit jealous, but wouldn't admit it to his new ally. Luckily, the Overlords came through and bathed Jouju in rays which transformed him into Spectreman. The two giants stood tall before thier assembled foes, who all turned to face them. "Ready?" Legacy asked. "Ready." Spectreman answered. The two entered fighting stances, their battle cries shooting out into the air as they did. Mognuetudon was the first Kaiju foolish enough to challenge the two, charing forward after letting out a mighty roar, only to be dodged by a simple sidestep from Legacy and Spectreman. Both chopped down on the back of the monster's back, knocking it down. They then grabbed the beast to make sure it didn't collide with the AKDF base, using their strength to hurl it in the direction of their other enemies. Nezubirdon was the next to attempt an attack, taking to the air, however it was quickly slammed back to the ground when Mognuetudon crashed into it, knocking both down. "Two for two!" Legacy exclaimed, pumping his fist. Zeron dug underground while Satan King slammed its fists together and stomped towards the two heroes. Legacy and Spectreman moved back-to-back, looking for the moment when both their standing opponents would strike. Soon, Zeron burst from the ground, attempting to tackle Spectreman. However the cyborg hero used his razor-sharp cutters to slash at the beast, causing it to fall back to the ground and roar out in pain. After a quick blast of energy from his fingertips, Spectreman destroyed Zeron, causing the monster to explode. Satan King punched at Legacy, who managed to dodge the monster's strike. he tried taclking it but Satan King proved a weigthy beast, struggling against him at every turn. Satan King then raised its arms and slammed Legacy to the ground. It then fired its beam at Spectreman, who narrowly dodged the blast. The cyborg then shot his rainbow-colored ray at the beast, though Satan King managed to withstand it. Unexpectedly, Legacy kicked upward at Satan King's face, causing the monster to stumble back before he back-flipped his way over to Spectreman. Legacy and Spectreman then fired their rays, in unison. Though it took some time, it was enough to destroy Satan King. "Take that ya big rock!" Legacy exclaimed. "We're not out of the woods yet." Spectreman warned. The two heroes turned to see Mognuetudon and Nezubirdon climbing to their feet, ready to continue the battle. "Oh right. Ugly and uglier." Legacy joked. The two readied into battle stances, however as Mognuetudon was about to unleash a stream of flames from its maw, a blue-colored Ultra appeared from the air and slashed at the beast with a blade of energy, causing Mognuetudon to explode shortly after. This new combatant was none other than Ultraman Sect, who landed in the ground and made sure to kick Nezubirdon aside for good measure. "Hey, Sect! Thanks for the help!" Legacy exclaimed. Sect nodded, then turned to see Nezubirdon taking to the air and kicking him, knocking the Ultra back. However before the two-headed bird could go down for an attack, one of the AKDF's planes blasted at the monster, severing its wings after a few blasts and sending the monster crashing to the ground below. Nezubirdon tried to stand up but a few more blasts from the jet caused it to explode. The Ultras followed the jet, Legacy realizing Jet Jaguar was piloting it. The robot gave a quick thumbs up before moving to land next to the other AKDF members. Due to its regenerative capabilities, Nezubirdon's body was placed on Monster Island so the creature would remain contained in the event it fully healed. Eventually doing so, Nezubirdon remained highly agressive even though his master had been destroyed by Legacy. This eventually lead the creature into a confrontation with Monster Island's infamous king, Godzilla himself. Nezubirdon proved little more than an annoyance, its tails proving a hinderance to Godzilla and its regeneration drawing out the fight. Eventually the bird monster managed to infect Godzilla with its saliva, weakening the King of the Monsters. However having his own regenerative capabilities, Godzilla was able to purge the infection from his system after a short period of time, and having lost his patience, unleashed a particularly powerful blast of Atomic Breath which destroyed Nezubirdon's entire body, leaving nothing but singed pieces of flesh for the creature to regenerate from. Witnessing this overhead, as his team was attempting to look into a possible issue on Monster Island, Captain Muramatsu remarked that although Nezubirdon could heal from the fight eventually, it would take a very long time. Abilities *'Water Blast': While not a weapon, Nezubirdon can expel a hose like blast of water from its maw in order to put out fires. Nezubirdon II wasn't shown using this ability. *'Infection': Like most rats, Nezubirdon carries on its mutated body and saliva, powerful diseases that can cause server illness to any living creature. *'Regeneration': This behemoth is able to regrow heads in place of previous ones that had been blown off or cut off. This ability extends to its entire body as well. *'Animation': As unlikely as it seems, even when severed, Nezubirdon’s heads still retain some life and can attack. Even the body still possesses enough energy to continue on it its fight. This was not shown in either of its appearances due to the creature's near-total destruction both times. *'Coiling Tail': Nezubirdon’s tail can be used for clubbing strikes, or as a tangling rope with which to strangle its opponent. Not used much against Legacy and Spectreman, but used to more effect against Godzilla. *'Flight': Nezubirdon can fly at moderate speeds, noted as being slower than Rodan. Trivia *So far, Nezubirdon is the only Kaiju from this Spectreman crossover, which was suggested by Kit along with the simple idea of "more Spectreman Kaiju", to have a second appearance within the series, albeit as a brief opponent for Godzilla. **Bet that's one crossover none of you ever thought you'd see. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads